That Saturday
by Shrine Maiden Kitty
Summary: Bakura is madly in love with his hikari, Ryou. Ryou is about aware of his surroundings as a rock. Will a day of fun finally bring the two together? Shounen ai. RyouBakura. MalikMariku.
1. An Unwanted Invitation

Kitty does not own YuGiOh.  
  
That Saturday Part One: The Amusement Park  
  
What is this feeling of insecurity and fear that has suddenly come over me? Why do I now feel so anxious and nervous and... terrified at the sound of nine simple words? I'm not sure. But it all started when Bakura sat down at the kitchen table this morning, a cup of coffee in his hands and a teasing smirk on his face, and said, "Ryou, dear, we're going to the amusement park today!"  
  
Yikes. Wasn't expecting that.  
  
"We're what?!" I squealed helplessly as Bakura promptly stood and began tying me to my seat. Wow, that certainly made me feel comfortable and special. I fidgeted nervously in my bindings and tried to read Bakura's face as he stared at me. Yep...Smug smirk as always. I sensed amusement in his eyes. That's certainly disturbing, yet not at all surprising. He's always amused with my discomforts. To which I find offensive, but hey, hurting my feelings never seemed to sway his actions before, why be any different this day?  
  
Bakura finally grew bored with staring at me, (watching me squirm helplessly as he would say) and soon got up to phone his cronies (a.k.a. Malik and Mariku). Hey now, don't get me wrong, Malik is a nice guy once you get to know him. A bit creepy, a tad diabolical, (and let's not forget that whole world domination ordeal), but he holds a special place in my uh, heart. Mariku, on the other hand, well he just creeps the monkeys out of me. And no, I'm not implying anything by that phrase...  
  
Finally, Bakura was finished with his phone call, a.k.a. invitation of terror, and skipped over to me merrily. Yes folks, Bakura skips on his best of days, and yes, I know, it creeps me out too. In any case, he skipped over to me, grinning like a moron and sat back down in the chair next mine, not bothering to untie my bindings may I add. "Mariku and Malik are coming over," he says. Obviously. I'm not deaf as he may think. But usually when Bakura tells me that we're going out, even if it's to the grocery store, he happens to invite his little pals. Now you may think that I'm just making a mountain out of a molehill, but as if Bakura isn't dangerous enough without provocation, he with two of his buddies is like Armageddon! Seriously!  
  
"Bakura, as of now, I'm disliking you very much a lot," I sigh. Ra, just damn me now and I'll be a good little boy. I friggin' swear.  
  
Bakura just smiles sweetly at me as he rises from his seat and stoops down next to where I've been tied down. "That's okay, Sweetcheeks, because you didn't really have any say in the matter, now did you?" he purrs, patting my cheek lightly. All I can do is glower at him in my defense. Being tied to a kitchen chair sucks monkey. "Friggin' lecher," I mutter under my breath as he begins to untie me.  
  
"Yeah, you wish, Daisy-Cakes," he chuckles as he sets me free. He sure has some odd nicknames for me. I wonder if he actually makes up lists of them for entertainment. I don't know, but it seems possible. It's most definitely not out of character. Thus, my pondering was brought short as rabid beeping began to sound outside of my home.  
  
"They're here," I twitched and was once again rendered defenseless as Bakura laughed evilly and hoisted me over his shoulder, kicking and screaming to the car waiting outside.  
  
Oh my dear Ra. I'm going to hell.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Getting There

Kitty does not own YuGiOh.  
  
That Saturday  
  
Part Two: Getting There  
  
"Bakura! You put me down this instant! You know how I hate doing things without notice!" I squealed at the top of my lungs. Maybe one of the neighbors would hear me and call the police. Or maybe that man who just opened his blinds (whom now which is giving me death glares) will be kind enough to come out here and uh... yell or something. Nope still death- glaring... Oh well.  
  
"Whoopie-ding, Fluffy, I'm sure your parents are very proud of you. Besides," he smirks, "Did it ever occur to you that this is exactly why I do shit like this to you all of the time?" Did he just call me Fluffy? What is with the name-calling today?!  
  
As I shut up long enough to ponder this statement, Bakura thought this precisely the opportune time to slap a gag on me and toss me in the back seat. Malik and Mariku could be heard snickering madly from the front seat area quarters thingy. Grr, I wanted to tear off their heads and make ramen out of their brains. Well, not really, that would be pretty sick. Sometimes I scare myself.  
  
As soon as Mariku revved up the engine and sped out of my driveway quite dangerously, I became very scared. I mean like, 'terrified-I'm-going- to-wet-myself-any-minute-if-you-do-not-stop-this-demon-car' scared. And that's pretty scary if you've never had the feeling. At least I'm pretty sure that's just how scared I was. But how would I know? Bakura had just put a blindfold on me. I feel like a ransom. How weird is that? It's like I'm a piece of paper that's—  
  
Ryou! Shut up! Did anyone ever tell you that you think with your mouth open?!  
  
/How could I?! I've been gagged! Stop reading my thoughts, Bakura, you dirty monkey!/  
  
What does that have to do with anything?! And why are you so obsessed with monkeys?!  
  
/Monkeys are soft you nutter-butter!/  
  
.......You are a very disturbed young...thingy.  
  
Mind Connection Has Been Severed  
  
Praise the Lord. Bakura can be so nosy at times. He's like a really annoying beepy thingy. You know... like a wristwatch that beeps for a WHOLE MINUTE every HALF HOUR! Ever had one of those? Well, I did once and it didn't last very long. No, I didn't throw it out... Bakura smashed it with a hammer... Ironic that I'm comparing him to something that he caused bodily harm to then scattered quite readily over a swamp in a stolen chopper. Actually it was Kaiba's. But when I asked Bakura about it he simply said, 'Moneybags is doing me a favor.' Yeah, real big favor. Thanks for aiding me in losing more track of time then I usually do.  
  
The car was swerving all over the place and I was having a hard time keeping comfortable. Considering I couldn't see anything, I was basically clueless on just where exactly we were at the moment. That was slightly disturbing.  
  
"WOOT! LET'S LISTEN TO PEOPLE BEING CRAZY!" Malik hollered from up front. I rolled my eyes, but they couldn't see me, nyah nyah.  
  
'I've had quite enough of that just listening to you people,' I thought to myself. Malik turned on the radio, but it seemed as if someone had broken into their car and turned every station into the "Friendship Channel"...  
  
"HELLO HAPPY FOLKS FROM NEAR AND FAR! MY NAME IS CUTSY WOOTSY ANZU MAZAKI! EEEEEEEEE! I'M HERE TO TELL YOU ALL HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND HOW HAPPY THE WORLD IS! BUT TODAYS SPECIAL MESSAGE IS HOW HIPPITY HAPPITY HOPPITY BUNNIES MAKE ME! THEY ARE SOOOOOOOOO CUTE! IT'S LIKE A BUBBLY FEELING THAT YOU FEEL THAT MAKES YOU SNUGGLE IN YOUR SKIN! OUCH! SOMEONE JUST SHOT ME! MY BLOOD IS OOZING OUT OF MY ARM IN A WAY THAT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY IN MY BRAIN! I'M SO—"CRASH!  
  
"We're sorry. Anzu has just died." Static  
  
That sounded suspiciously like the Pharaoh. I'll have to give him a very large sum of money the next time I see him.  
  
"Arghh! My ears are bleeding!" Mariku screamed. Bakura just fainted I think. I don't know what Malik is doing. But he seems quite silent.  
  
Yep, I'm feeling pretty out of place right now. Of course after hearing a radio program like that, who wouldn't? In any case, I'm thinking that this is going to be a long car trip...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter: Continuing To Get There and Gaining Entry 


	3. Continuing To Get There and Gaining Entr...

Kitty does not own YuGiOh!  
  
That Saturday  
  
Part Three: Continuing To Get There and Gaining Entry  
  
"So..." I pondered aloud after many awkward hours of silence. Too bad my speech came out nothing more then a muffled... sound. Compliments of the sock that was stuffed in my mouth. Yuck. It was getting quite uncomfortable after a while, considering the trio I had been planted among. It was normal for me to begin to worry, being the sensible one and all... I think. At least that's what I had been crowned at Moneybags' bachelor party. No, Moneybags was not married... he eloped... with his numerous bags of money. Yes, it's weird I know, but these are the idiots I'm surrounded by. I think he may have been a bit out of it at the time also. Yep, after my yami and his pal Mariku decided to conk the multi-billionaire over the head with a sack of potatoes. Or it just could have possibly been the large amounts of alcohol he had been consuming, but that's just my opinion. I really don't want to know where they found those potatoes...  
  
"I'M ALIVE AGAIN!" my yami finally screamed irreverently into my poor exposed ears. He had taken the time to bind and gag me, and let's not forget being blindfolded, but he had neglected to stick on some earplugs. Why not just complete the job while he's ahead? It would save me a lot of dangerous thoughts of death and destruction upon a certain trio of psychos.  
  
/Are we there yet?/  
  
Excited are we?  
  
/No, I'm getting bored. And my legs are cramping up. You should really consider sitting in your seat the next time instead of on top of me as you annoy the hell out of me by shouting, "Look, look! There's some road-kill right there! That's twenty-one road-kills!"/  
  
You've never complained before. Besides, it's educational.  
  
/What? You crushing my legs? I'm sure./  
  
No, silly goose, the road-kill. We should pay attention to the increase on certain roadways to make sure we don't make the same mistake as some drunken bum.  
  
/I thought you loved playing with the road-kill./  
  
I do. Especially watching it sizzle and burn when I ignite it!  
  
/.../  
  
WE'RE HERE!!!!!!! (   
  
/Hallelujah./  
  
Mind Connection Has Been Severed  
  
"WE HAVE REACHED THE LAND OF ISH!" I hear Malik shout from the passenger seat up front. I really have no idea what he's talking about. No wonder I'm so confused. It's actually quite surprising that we've all made it here alive and in one piece. And we also weren't even pulled over by the cops once. That would have been great, with me being tied up in the back seat and all. How would I explain to them that this is one of their common harmless games that they use to torture me with? Just to see me tick.  
  
I feel someone's hands reach behind my head and they begin to untie my blindfold. I'm willing to take a guess that it's Bakura. Once the offending cloth finally drops from my eyes I can see that my guess was correct. He smiles at me and ruffles my hair (even though he knows I hate that) before he continues to untie me and pulls that nasty sock out of my mouth. I'm not saying that I'm not grateful, but I'm still a bit ticked that he restricted me like this in the first place. It's quite annoying. It's not like I was going to try and jump onto the freeway once the car started. Oh well, it's done and over with now.  
  
I finally got to get a good look at my surroundings as Malik and Mariku come around to my door to let Bakura and me out of the car. Bakura holds my hands behind my back like an escaped criminal as we walk toward a sign that blandly states, 'The Amusement Park'. How original is that? My stomach drops as I realize that now there is no turning back. And the moment I have been dreading for the last four hours has finally arrived. It was then that I felt a hand slide into my back pocket, and I glared back at Bakura and growled at him.  
  
"What are you doing, Yami?!" He seemed unaffected by my stern tone of voice. I guess it's true; I am about as threatening as a cotton swab. But when you really think about it, if you ever had the urge to eat one of those, you would probably choke on it pretty badly, right? That boosted my self confidence a bit. Now I feel better.  
  
"Ryou, where's your wallet?" he whines.  
  
My wallet? Why would he need my wallet? Don't tell me these idiots decided to plan a trip without bringing the proper funds with them! I had no time to think this god-awful morning, let alone grab my wallet! What do I look like, a bank?! He should have thought about this before deciding to make this stupid trip!  
  
"Bakura, my wallet is at home! Did you ever think that maybe you should have brought your own?! And what about Malik and Mariku? Why don't you go mooch off of them instead?" I huffed. But it turns out that they were both broke as well. Just peachy.  
  
You'll never guess, but Bakura used his wonderful thieving ways to get us into the park. I've never felt so ashamed in my entire life! But now I have to worry about the torture I'm going to be put through while INSIDE this stupid park! Argh!  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter: I Hate Spinney Thingys! 


End file.
